


Slick and Silver

by tsundanire



Series: 269 Kinky Prompts Challenge [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Come Inflation, In their 50’s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire
Summary: Harry helps Draco ring in his 50th, but it’s not what he expects.





	Slick and Silver

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is part of my 269 word count drabble prompts on tumblr. Prompt: #31, Pairing: Drarry.
> 
> This is the second last in the series! One more to go!

Crazy. It was absolutely crazy that they were doing this. But Harry could never say no to Draco, and it was his birthday after all. It had taken a lot to convince Draco that celebrating his 55th was not something to cry about. They’d survived a war for crying out loud. So when Harry promised they could try whatever wild, crazy, kinky thing that Draco could think of, this was not what he’d had in mind.

“Dra-a-co,” Harry whined, hands grasping at the sheets in front of him, hips hoisted high in the air.

“F-f-fuck, ah, ah-lmost- Sh-shit!” Draco cursed, hips thrusting forward so hard Harry felt certain he might break apart. For the seventh time in the last hour, Draco came again, thanks to a rather nifty piece of magic he’d found. And once more, Harry felt his insides expand and swell, as literal rivers of come filled him once more.

“Guuughg!” Harry’s moans were muffled when he shoved his face into the sheets. Draco pulled out with squelching pop, and almost immediately Harry could feel wetness dripping out of him and onto the bed below.

“You’ve been so good, Harry. You deserve a reward.” Draco’s voice quivered with excitement and anticipation, though Harry could hardly understand how he could still be aroused. Draco slipped both hands around Harry, one hand stroking Harry while the other stroked his extremely distended belly. Harry groaned and arched his back as he came, but shivered as more of Draco’s seed leaked out of him. He had a feeling, he’d be leaking for the next few days, but wasn’t that the point?

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](%E2%80%9Cbreathofmine.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)!


End file.
